Benjamin George Kirk
by kathrynw221291
Summary: a story about jim and spock having to go on a mission leaving their little boy behind on the ship. benny isn't happy about not having his daddies to kiss him goodnight.
1. Chapter 1

**Spock and Kirk have a kid. Spock carried it. **

**A little boy called Benjamin George. He is 5 years old in this.**

Scotty walked into the room and took his seat at the transporter station, readying th4e coordinates for Jim and Spock's arrival on the planet Orion. There had been a drought that lasted 6 months, and the orions needed Starfleet to help them with dispatching rations of food and water, as their president had died of starvation a week prior. So who did Starfleet call on to do this job other than their poster boys (and husbands) James T Kirk and Spock of the starship enterprise? This meant that they had to leave the ship for 3 weeks to help with the relief, meaning leaving their five year old son, Benjamin George, behind on ship with Bones for 3 weeks. They had sat the little boy down and tried to explain it to him, but he just got upset every time and wouldn't stop crying. Jim had always had a soft spot for their son's puppy-dog face complete with Jim Kirk pout and pleading brown eyes. The captain had almost reconsidered the whole mission after seeing that adorable little face. But Spock had to teach his husband that being unaffected by that Kirk-pouty-face was something he would have to learn to do, as it would make refusing their child a bit easier.

Jim had just reminded the Vulcan that he himself hadn't managed to remain unaffected, in fact whenever Jim made the face he could get Spock to do anything he wanted. Actually it was because of this fact that Benny had been conceived in the first place. If Spock had relented and not let Jim top him without a condom, then the blonde boy may never have come into their lives. Although, if Jim and Spock had known that Vulcan males could have babies things might have gone a bit differently. All credit to the Vulcan historians who had kept that little gem of biological information to themselves.

So they had spent the last week trying to keep Benny in good spirits so when they had to leave for Orion he wouldn't get too upset. The replicators all over the ship had made so much chocolate pudding and banana milkshake and jelly worms, it was a wonder they were still functioning correctly. The day that uhura, Scotty, Chekov and sulu had given benny a chocolate pudding, through a little manipulation on the little one's part saying he hadn't had any all day, to all four of the officers involved, had been a hilarious but tiring day. The Vulcan genes in him had flipped out due to the chocolate overload and he's been racing round and round the bridge; unable to be caught by all of the bridge crew. It was embarrassing that they could save Earth yet couldn't find a rascal child hyped on sugar and chocolate. He had emerged down in med bay hiding in a cupboard with a lapful of jelly worms and chocolate smudged all over his face and hands.

After that incident the chocolate pudding had been taken off the Benny-bribery menu, to be replaced with fruit flavoured rocket ice lollies. They were a favourite of Jim's, and spock approved of them too because he knew they reminded his husband of when his older brother Sam would take him out to Iowa market on his motorbike to get away from their violent stepfather, and they would always get ice lollies and eat them in the corn-fields on the way back to the house. No one else knew this snippet of information and Spock never spoke of it to anyone when asked about the reason he was fine with the sugary iced treats Jim ate.

But the day had finally come that Jim and Spock were leaving the ship, and their plan to keep him happy hadn't succeeded. It was written on the calendar in their room, and Benny had seen it and leapt into bed with them, already teary-eyed and it hadn't even been 6am. They had kept him calm and gotten him out of his blue star-covered onesie pyjamas and into a pair of denim dungarees, apparently his red wellingtons were the shoe choice of the day. The captain and first officer went with this fashion choice as they wanted to keep Benny smiling rather than bringing on another bout of tears. They ate their breakfast (Jim eating toast with blackcurrant jam, Spock dry crackers with a small amount of plomeek soup, and Benny a big bowl of cornflakes covered in sugar) in relative silence, both men watching their son carefully, expecting another outburst from the little blonde, and the mission details swirling in the back of their minds. They walked with Benny in between them, holding both their hands, towards the transporter room.

As soon as the reached the room Benny knew what was going to imminently happen; his daddies were leaving for a long time. Tiny hands with unexpected strength dragged Spock and jim to their knees so they were on his level. The patented lip-quiver started and in a matter of seconds the little boy was wailing into Jim's shoulder, having staggered forwards and into his arms, fat tears falling from his brown eyes down his small rosy cheeks. Spock wrapped his long arms around them both with his head bowed.

"Daddy, father, why you have to go away? I don't wanna be here without you. Please don't leave me. I'll be good. I'll eat my spaghetti-os and my broccoli when you ask. Was I bad? Are you leaving me because I was bad?" The blonde child asked in the smallest most pitiful voice Jim and Spock had ever heard him use. Jim tilted Benny's head up, watching as their son wiped at his eyes with pink little fists, sniffling and looking worried that he had been naughty.

"Oh honey no; you haven't been bad, not at all! We have to go away for a little while because our boss has given us a job to do. We don't want to leave you, Ben, honestly. But we'll be back before you know it, promise. Do I get a goodbye kiss from my favourite little guy, huh?" Jim tried to diffuse the toddler-rage he had been fighting against ever since his son had learnt to talk. He watched Benny deliberate on his answer, feeling Spock stroking the little one's denim-covered back lightly with a pale hand. After a few moments Benny was nodding and a ghost of a smile played across his lips. He leaned forwards and placed a wet kiss on Jim's lips, then turned in the captain's arms and moved to kiss Spock's lips too.

"Benjamin?" spock said in a soft voice, lifting the child from Jim's arms and into his own, smiling infinitesimally at his mate as Jim ran his hands up and down spock's ribs, not breaking the circle they'd created around their son. Benny snuggled into Spock's warm neck and reluctantly pulled away to lock gazes with his father.

"Yes father?" Benny replied after a moment, letting Jim wipe a tissue from his pocket under his eyes and over his button nose to clean his face up a bit. Spock hefted him onto his left hip easily, wiggling the child a little earning him a giggle. He lifted a warm hand and pushed a blonde tendril behind Benny's pointed ear before looking at his son fully.

"You have to be a grown up boy for the time your daddy and I are away. You know that we care for you very much, and every minute we are away we will miss you. But you have to be good for doctor McCoy, and he will look after you and keep you safe when we cannot be here to do so. Alright? Can you promise us you will behave, Benjamin?" Spock tried to use a professor voice to talk to him, but a softer version.

"I pwomise. And I wasn't bad and you aren't mad at me for anythin'?" Benny asked turning his head to look at Jim and then back at Spock. Both men shook their head, before hugging him tightly between them as Scotty made his way over to let them know the transporter was fired up and ready.

"Okay, buddy. We've got to go now. But we'll be back soon. You be a good boy and don't get into too much trouble. We love you Benny. We'll bring you something back. Doctor McCoy knows where everything is so you just be the perfect little boy you are for him, don't eat too many jelly worms, and look out for the crew for us? Make sure Chekov and sulu and the doc' don't get into any trouble. See you soon, baby." Jim cooed to the blonde between them. With a kiss from each of the fathers placed on Benny's forehead they set him down on the ground.

McCoy came over and crouched down beside him, lifting him into his arms as new tears appeared in his eyes.

"Doctor McCoy, there is no way we can adequately thank you for looking after Benny while we are away. Jim and I really appreciate it. you are aware of all the things he will need in our absence, his clothes, shoes, food supplies, toys, games?" the Vulcan asked, taking his place next to Jim on the transporter platform.

The Georgian doctor nodded and smiled. Jim looked at his best friend and grinned, trying to convey his gratitude.

"Yeah, Spock. I know where everythin' is that your little one needs. I've babysat him enough times after all. You're welcome; of course I'd be happy to look after him. What kind of godfather slash uncle would I be if I didn't? we'll be okay, won't we darlin'?" bones asked, ruffling Benny's hair and smiling at him. The little nod and smile he got made him chuckle lightly.

"Seriously though, Bones; thanks so much. I know you'll take good care of our little prince. We'll try and call at some point to update you on the goings on down there. Be back soon." Jim said in a choked voice. Even Spock looked a little affected at having to leave their little boy behind. All the missions previous to this one had one of them remain on ship to look after Benny, so this one had come as a shock.

Jim lifted a hand and waved at Benny, Spock lifted his own hand in the Vulcan greeting and both men nodded to Scotty. He beamed them down and Benny's smile slipped off his face, and his waving hand fell at his side once his daddies had disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Benny George Kirk 2**

After a while crying and hugging into McCoy's neck the boy had recovered from his daddies leaving. So with red-ringed eyes and a sniffling nose the boy had made his way down to McCoy's quarters to spend the day with him, his little hand holding onto bones' larger one.

The rest of the day had gone by okay, McCoy had gotten Benny to read to him for an hour or so, and then they had gone to lunch where the boy ate all of his pasta in tomato sauce. The afternoon had been spent with Scotty down in engineering, where Benny, unbeknownst to the officer on the switchboard, learnt all about how to steal and dismantle PADDs. Bones had just laughed about it, while the disgruntled officer tried to control his anger, the Kirk puppy-dog-eyes the kid administered the situation worked like a charm. It turned out that the memory chip had been unharmed, and the anger dissipated as Benny then sat down and fixed the PADD in no time.

At the evening meal Bones was watching the boy carefully, he hadn't mentioned missing his dads for a while and there had to be a reaction soon. While the doctor finished off his replicated sausage and chips, and finished cutting up Benny's peanut butter on toast he noticed the kid's bottom lip star to quiver. But nothing was said and they ate in silence until dessert.

"Uncle Bones? Would it be okay if I…if I had ice cream? And then get a nana and cut it down the middle and…make a nana split?" Benny asked in an unsure voice, looking up at the doctor through his blonde lashes.

"Uh, if that's what you want, then sure." Bones replied raising an eyebrow at Benny but shrugging anyway. He got up to fetch the ice cream and banana from the replicator.

"It's what my daddy makes for me on a Wednesday at tea time. And father arranges the nana and sprays squirty cream all over it. But it will be just as good if you make it. As they aren't here-

The lip started to wibble and tears sprang to the blonde boy's eyes then, Bones walked over to Benny, opening his arms for him. Benny latched onto the doctor's warm body and allowed himself to be lifted and hugged.

"aw darlin'. Don't cry. They will be back before you know it. And until then I will make sure I get your banana split just perfect. Squirty cream and banana and ice cream, alright? You might have to teach me though; I've never made one of those before. My Joanna prefers banoffee pie and that doesn't take any creatin'." The doctor cooed softly, rubbing the back of Benny's head and swiping his tears away.

"Th-thank you doctor Bones. I just miss my daddies and them making nana split for me." Benny said as Bones sat him back down and ruffled his hair. he came back a moment later with a bowl of ice cream, a banana and a can of squirty cream.

"So how does this work then?" McCoy asked, seating himself across from Benny and smiling up at him.

"You get the nana and take its jacket off. Then you cut it down the middle." The doctor followed his orders and placed the two halves of banana down and pushed the banana skin to the side.

"Then you get the cream and squirt it everywhere. Daddy fills the bowl with it, but father says it should be neat and pretty-looking. I like the bowl filled up like daddy does. Just don't tell father you didn't make a pretty nana split, 'kay?" Benny explained, a mischievous grin appearing on his face, as if he was breaking a rule. Bones smiled fondly at the fact that even in making a banana split Spock and Jim showed their personalities.

"Okay then, it'll be our little secret. So, squirty cream everywhere? And then dunk the banana in?" McCoy asked, filling half the bowl with cream and handing the can to the kid to do the other half.

"Yeah, you sort of put the nana either side of the ice cream blobs. And then more cream on top. We should do it pretty so we can tell father we did." The little boy enthused, the bout of tears apparently forgotten because of the banana split distraction.

"It sounds great, little darlin'. You're lucky to get this every Wednesday." Bones commented, placing the banana halves into the bowl and drawing swirly lines on top with the cream.

"Yeah, it's the yummiest. Although not as good as the cheesy pizza daddy makes. Father always eats half of it, but that makes daddy happy, so its fine." Benny said, smiling to himself, bones let out a sigh of relief at seeing the little grin. He popped a long spoon into the bowl and placed it in front of the blonde boy.

"Do you think that's pretty enough, sweetheart? Would it get your father's thumbs up?" bones asked as Benny stared at it for a while.

"Oh yeah, doctor bones you did a good job, maybe even better than father. But don't tell him I said that." The boy said in a small voice, giggling behind his hand. McCoy winked at him and mimed zipping his lips.

The boy dug into the bowl of dessert and naturally ended up covered in cream. Once he had finished he pushed the bowl back towards the doctor, he noticed there was a quarter of a banana half and some ice cream and cream left over.

"Don't you want that last bit, Benny?" McCoy asked. Benny shook his head while licking his lips.

"No, my tummy's fulled up. And that bit is yours. You made it so you get the last bit as a present." Benny said in a patient tone, as though McCoy should have seen that as obvious. He smiled and nodded his head in thanks.

"Thanks darlin'. I can't wait to try it." bones said sweetly, catching a bit of all of it onto his spoon and popping it into his mouth, he could see why the kid loved it so much. He decided he would introduce it to Joanna the next shore leave he got.

"So, what's in that thing your girl Jo likes? Ban- benof-banof…" Benny tried to pronounce banoffee, but struggled with the unfamiliar word.

"Banoffee pie? It's pastry on the outside, with a mixture of banana and toffee in the middle. With some of this squirty cream on the side it's heaven on a plate. I'll have to bring you some back next shore leave." Bones explained, gesturing with his hands.

"It sounds yummy. And father could still draw pretty shapes with the cream, and daddy could fill the bowl with cream like he does for my nana split." Benny said, smiling again.

When the banana split was finished off and Benny cleaned up bones picked the sleepy-looking blonde up and carried him to his quarters, where he's made a bed for him on a mattress.

He got the blonde washed and his teeth cleaned with surprising ease, and deposited him on the down-turned toilet lid in his underwear while he tried to work out how to get the boy into a onesie. Joanna hadn't worn that sort of pyjamas for years and he'd forgotten how complex they could be. The ones in question, instead of the starry ones he'd dealt with when babysitting Benny before, were a pale brown and fluffy, with booties attached, and had a big hood with little round teddy ears on top. While a bit complicated, bones had to admit, they were cute. He bunched them up and Benny stepped into them, wiggling his feet until they slipped into the booties and holding his arms out for bones to pull the sides up and button the front all the way up. Benny pulled the hood up and did a full body wriggle, nuzzling the soft fabric and hugged himself with his small arms. McCoy just watched him acting all groggy and adorable in his pyjamas. Bones lifted the little boy into his arms and hugged him to his chest, cradling his head as a yawn broke out across his small features.

"Okay, sleepy time now little guy. Just let me get changed and I'll be right with you." McCoy said to the boy, plopping him down on the mattress and pulling a pair of pyjama bottoms and a over-sized t shirt from his drawer and dragging them on, kicking his uniform into the corner to sort out in the morning. He turned around to see the little boy had moved from the mattress and was standing at the edge of McCoy's own bed, trying to climb up but not tall enough to get a leg up. he had given up and just lifted his arms up making grabby hands with his tiny fingers.

"You want to sleep in my bed, huh? That's okay, darlin'. I'll help you up." McCoy said, hefting the blonde onto his bed. He himself moved across to the other mattress and sat on the edge. The little boy wiggled around on the duvet, rolling over in it so he was in a cocoon of the grey covers and sheets.

As McCoy laid out and lifted the covers back. Before he could order the lights off though, Benny sat up and frowned at him.

"What's up, love? You okay over there?" bones asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"Why are you sleeping there when this is your bed? And I didn't get a kiss g'night. Daddy and father always kiss me g'night." Benny sounded so confused and worried that bones would've given him anything to keep him happy at that point.

"Well, I thought you might want to sleep on your own, I'm guessing you don't? And of course I'll give you a good night kiss, as many as you want." Bones said, moving to stand and walk over to the bed. He picked Benny up and held him to his chest, and then he lay down in his bed, his arm protectively around the little boy, who was nosing the big fluffy pillow. Bones bent over him and kissed his forehead.

"That's not right! You didn't do it right. And you aren't the same. I need my daddies to kiss me goodnight! I want my daddies. Why did they have to leave me? Why couldn't I go with them?" the little boy suddenly said in a loud voice, jumping into a crouch and leaping out of the bed. He stood in the centre of the room looking around evaluating it all. The boy stood in a fighting stance, his legs apart and his hands on hips, the meaning was a little lost in the teddy pyjamas though. The little frowny pout on his face meant business though.

Bones swung his legs over the edge of the bed and looked down at the boy; apparently he wasn't so sleepy anymore.

"Honey, I'm sorry I didn't kiss you right, tell me how to do it right and we'll have another go? I'm not your dads and I never will be, but they can't be here right now. They had to leave because their boss said so, and they didn't want to leave you behind and they were sad about it, they just didn't want you to get hurt." Bones explained in a soft level voice, trying to keep the kid calm.

"You won't get it right because you aren't them! I want them to be here! They kiss my scary dreams away, but you can't do it right. Why did their boss tell them to leave? Was I a bad boy to him? Is he putting me in time out? I miss them doctor bones." Benny said, his voice losing its anger with every word as it started to wobble.

"I'm sorry I can't get it right. I'll keep you safe from bad dreams, I promise. Their boss' job is to give them jobs to do, and they sort of have to do them. It's nothing to do with you being a bad boy, you did nothing wrong, little guy. They will be back soon, and you can hug and kiss them then. How about I get you some warm milk? Would you like that?" McCoy asked, crouching in front of Benny and placing a hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. The little boy wiped his nose of his sleeve and nodded an expression of guilt on his face. The doctor placed a light kiss on the child's head and lifted him up again, carrying him into the kitchenette and placing him on one of the chairs. He busied himself pouring the milk and popping it in the microwave.

Once it was ready he handed the warmed milk to Benny in a plastic mug.

"Just drink that up quickly and we can get you to sleep. You've got a busy day tomorrow working with uhura and Chekov. You don't want to be sleepy for them do you?" McCoy asked as he watched the boy taking sips of the milk. He shook his head and took some bigger gulps. The doctor ruffled the boy's hair and smiled fondly at him. His eyelids were drooping and he was moving slowly. It was past somebody's bedtime, and the little one had been through a lot for one day. As the mug was placed on the table a moment later, emptied of its contents bones crouched before the boy again.

He was leaning on his elbow, his eyes closed and his breathing evened out; Benny had fallen asleep. McCoy lifted him carefully, making sure not to wake him. He walked into the bedroom area and lay down on the mattress, covering them both with the duvet. The boy nuzzled into his chest unconsciously, bones placed a hand at the small of Benny's back and let himself fall into the dragging pull of sleep.


End file.
